nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nuclear Throne Wiki
Category:CommunityThis is the '''general discussion page' for the wiki! Need help, want something changed on the wiki or want to debate about something? In the Community Talk page you will find exactly what you need! '' *Click "Add topic" to create a new discussion area. *Enter your message in the editor window. At the end of your message, type four tildes "~~~~". This will generate a signature with your name when you hit Publish. *Enter the title of your message in the "Subject/headline" text field near the Publish button. *If needed, it can be helpful to click the Preview button to check your work. *Click Publish. *To respond to a talk page message, simply edit that section of the talk page, and indent your reply. You can indent by putting a colon " : " or bullet " * " at the front of each line. Be sure to sign your response with "~~~~". Hello there :D I hope this becomes a thing! Does anyone have any suggestions about what to add/change on the wiki? Is there something missing that should be on here then let us know. Create a topic of your own or reply to this one. Gieron (talk) 03:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) *Reply example. Gieron (talk) 16:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Some Mutation a friend though up and I drew I think this picture I drew should be pretty self explanitory: That is all LeatherIceCream (talk) 18:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC) *Picture is cool but JW said multiple times there will be no Toxic Resistance in NT D: Them dealing some more damage would be nice tho. Gieron (talk) 00:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) *Nice but instead maybe shooting gas in cursor direction when hurt Awesomesause175 (talk) 20:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Alt skins to have purpose and choosable Make it so that you can choose certain alt skins after unlocking them, but they would revolve around the characters core functions for example, re-adding the hooker plant and making her weapons deal 1.5* damage and the sonic plant would have even more speed and a smaller hitbox for dodging eyes' alt could use a kinesis wave (could look like the sledgehammer wave but red like lasers) that would reflect bullets and drag enemies to that point but would have a small recharge like 7 seconds and throne butt would increase the size and hitbox and ultra could be to stun enemies or hurt them and fire a beam of these (LASERRZZ *BWEEN*) any other ideas might be cool Awesomesause175 (talk) 20:46, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Question about Extracting Files Can someone tell me how to extract sound files and\or images from the game? Or is this a "if we told you we'd have to kill you" sort of thing? LeatherIceCream (talk) 18:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) *You can't decompile gamemaker studio games so the images i can't help you with (the wiki has allot tho). And music should be in "Steam/SteamApps/common/Nuclear Throne" in ogg files. Its easy to convert that to whatever you need. Characters and Bosses also have their sounds on their pages here. If you need anything else contact me on steam and i'll see what i can do. Gieron (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) More pickups there should be more temporary pickups maybe like armour *Armour-each pickup would give you +1 armour and would protect you from damage but have a 40% chance of depleting when hit *Frenzy-would increase your damage,reload and speed for about 10 seconds *Revive-would give full health,full ammo and 5 second invincibility but would be rare *Magnet-would give the portal opening effect that attracts all items towards the player for a limited time Another Mutation Idea So I made Toxic Lung, wasnt a very good idea, so i made another NERVOUS STOMACH I didn't think of any specifics, but the base idea is there. 11:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Alkuzad Stomach is already used with "Second Stomach." Still an excellent idea though.EatAGun (talk) 21:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Linux F11 + F11 Why is that simple F11 + F11 makes loading a LOT faster on linux ? Fan-made character I don't think this counts as fan art so I did not post this in the fan art section. Anyway here is the character based on folklore called the nekomata. Since it has two tails I think it could fit in with the mutated cast. Besides the internet'' loves'' cats. Set 1: *Passive: When it steps over corpses it gets rads. *Active: Can fly like crows. Similar to Tails' flight from sonic, but for 5 seconds or so. Set 2: *Passive: Nearby corpses reanimate(nekomata are necromancers) and become shields which can absorb 2 damage bullets, but are destroyed by 3+ damage/red beach ball bullets. *Active: Will-o-wisp- move corspe shields. Here's the draft. Question about Multiplayer hello, anyone know how to play multiplayer, thanks! :D LambentSoul (talk) 17:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC)LambentSoul You need a controller for the second player, and you enable multiplayer in the options.Gieron (talk) 14:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) fire mutation When selected if the palayer has a fire shotgun or any weapon that causes fire damage to enemies , this mutation causes the enemy to spread the fire to other eniemies.(like a forest fire effect) A weapon specific mutation for flame is already included. If there won't be a mutation specific to Toxic, I don't think it would for fire. EatAGun (talk) 21:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) What? My idea was something not that big. The B skin for crystal is yellowish but his armor crystal form is still purple. It would be nice that they would fix/change that. Fish the cop (talk) 09:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I think Robot should have another passive that makes him immune to toxic. I just think it would make sense since he's a robot. 17:53, July 2, 2015 (UTC) not really sure if this is normal, but ever since the most recent update, when I quick restart with rebel, there will be 2 rebels If I keep restarting, more and more rebels spawn Now I have like 9 on the screen at once and it's total insanity They don't share a health meter, and they all fire at once Also they can all hold different weapons. This feels like some glitch because it's unbelievably over-powered Does somwen know the lore about lil hunter? or even a unsolved theory. :-)Cookie giming (talk) 11:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Help Pls I accidently pressed the "Unlock All" button but I want to progress myself and the "Reset data" button doesn't work. What shall I do? 07:57, September 19, 2015 (UTC)DarkMannRUS Delete your save file, the game will download a clean one when you start it again. Look up on steam forums a guide on save file editing so you know where the files are located. 08:32, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you but it doesn't work :( 09:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC)DarkMannRUS how do u play co op? Game Wont work I think my game has glitch, each time i load it, it has every setting set to "off" and only has Fish unlocked When i click on Fish or "settings", the game crashes I have reset my computer and redownloaded the game but still doesnt work wondering how to fix it All Fixed. just had to reset ingame data 01:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC) /Hello Nuclear Throne WIki!/ EatAGun (talk) 21:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Wiki! I'm not really new to this wikia, but I made an account just to help contribute to the wiki! Some people I've known on this wiki for a while are Gemmaster, Gieron, Arrowtongue, and Kooby. Hope to see you guys around! Just a quick question though: How do you datamine Nuclear Throne for sound files and sprites? Ask me on steam Gieron (talk) 22:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC)